The Legend of Zelda: Darkest Hour
by bluerain1984
Summary: Twilight Princess Story! spoilers! Zelda has always had visions, but when they start coming true, she fears that neither Hyrule, nor her heart, will be saved.
1. Cursed From Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or it's any of its characters. Some of the material I am taking from what I know of the upcoming Twilight Princess (so beware of spoilers), and this is set in the timeline. However, for the most part, I'm taking the events of Wind Waker's prologue segments and using creative license. This will be primarily in Zelda's POV. 

**The Legend of Zelda:  
Darkest Hour**

**Chapter One: Cursed From Birth**

_"So long as there is a Zelda… There will always be…. A Link." the boy in the dream would say as the rain fell around them. Then, laughter would surround the castle, and the battlement that she and the boy were atop. Then, the eyes would burn through the darkness, and the gleaming white teeth would appear, and the deep voice that forever sent chills down her spine and made her fear all unlit shadows would add, "As long as the royal blood flows…. Ganondorf cannot die!" and his hideous laughter would engulf them both._

The princess woke up screaming and thrashing again. When she had been a small child and had the visions, the nursemaid would always pick here up, hold her, and sing her back to peaceful dreams. But when she had turned thirteen, the king had replaced his daughter's old nanny with a younger handmaid. The girl did a good job, but she also could sleep through ten thunderstorms on a row. Thus, the handmaiden was still sleeping deeply- and snoring- when Princess Zelda Rose Hyrule the Second would awake from her visions.

Zelda took several deep breaths, then lightly rubbed her temples, and closed her eyes. The priests had told her long ago that doing these would help shake off any terror that certain dream-visions would give her. Then, she slowly arose from her overly large bed, took her dressing gown from where it lay on a chair, and walked to the window. It was still a long way until dawn. Below, in the castle courtyard, guardsmen and soldiers stood their watches. One or two servants were up cleaning the castle while they could without interference or trampling feet. Zelda sat on the soft cushions of her window seat, and watched the twinkling stars in the sky. They brought good comfort, and the half moon added to it, as it gave pale light and color to the darkened world.

She had always had the visions. It was a family trait, for daughters to have the gift of Far Sight. Her grandmother had it, and the family history, written in the archives of the royal library, said that all princesses born to the Hyrule Family had it. It was a gift bestowed upon them from Nayaru, goddess of wisdom. Though they had not always known it. The legends go that Zelda the First was the first daughter born to the family, and thus the first to have the visions. It was she who had foretold the coming of the wicked man from the Desert, and had also predicted the coming of The Hero of Time. After that, any princess born was given the middle named Zeldania and was asked to use their power when dour times came. But, for many generations, this was not necessary. In fact, the land of Hyrule had seen peace for nearly two hundred years. Zelda knew, knew deep to her very bones, that she was having such terrible visions because of her name.

It was her grandmother who had prophesied her mother's death and Zelda's birth. Rumor said that the old queen, Tetaniella, had been excited about the birth of a grandchild, until one night a loud shriek had come from her room, and her handmaids had rushed to her aid. When they found her, she was crying and shaking. Tetaniella had been beautiful in spite of her age, and still had dark brown, but on that night, when she was found, her hair had turned white, and she'd seemed to age thirty years. Then, the old queen looked at her servants, and croaked out, "My son's bride shall die…. And the child will be a girl." This came to pass, and the newborn princess was not named until after her mother had been buried and her gravestone covered in so many roses it was like a small garden, for the young queen had been loved by everyone, besides her husband, who had loved her most of all. Three days after the funeral, King Daphnese Johanesen visited his mother in her room, with the baby princess in his arms, and asked her, "Mother, the baby has not yet been named. I have thought to name her after her mother…. But what do you think?"

The old queen too the baby in her own arms, and looked at the child, whose cheeks were rosy pink and whose head already sprouting wispy blond hairs. Then, the she said, "Her name is Zelda Rose."

Now, the fifteen year old Zelda watched the night sky, and wished her grandmother was still alive. "She would know what to do," Zelda said to her transparent reflection in the window. "She always knew what to do." She got up from the seat and went to the table that held the water basin. The water was cold, but that was a good thing to her. She cupped her hands, reached in, and splashed her face with the water, then leaned over the basin and thought.

"What do they mean?" she asked aloud, for though some visions are straight forward glimpses into the future or past, the majority of the time they were really encrypted messages. And Zelda had not been taught to be able to correctly discern the difference before the family matriarch had passed away. Zelda closed her eyes again, and repeated, "What do they mean? 'So long as there's a Zelda, there will always be a Link'? Does it mean that my family will reign until there are no more daughters? Does it mean that there will always be a link, no matter how small, to the royal bloodline?" Then, she remembered, the laugh and the eyes and the teeth, and shivered. "Who is Ganon? What has that name to do with me?" Then, she made a fist, and slammed it hard onto the table.

"What does it mean?" she screamed. She reached up and grabbed two handfuls of her long honey colored hair and shouted, "Who is the boy in green? Why do I have this one dream and no others? Nayaru! Goddess of Wisdom, answer me!" then she slunked down to the floor, curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees, and cried herself back to sleep.

**_Transition_**

The next day, Zelda absentmindedly pushed a cherry tomato around her plate with her fork, as she sat across the from her father. For meals like breakfast and dinner all inhabitants sat in the Long Hall, but for lunch Zelda and her father took it together ins a smaller room. They used o take this time to talk together, for the princess had been very close with her father. But not lately, and this worried the king.

"Zelda?" King Daphnese asked. She didn't look up. "Zelda, what is wrong my child?"

"Nothing, father" she mumbled.

"Zelda," the king said, as sternly as he could with her, "My eyes may be old, but they are not blind. You rarely eat, speak, or smile. And Winsick is more aware than you think, for she has told me of your night terrors. And frankly, I am hurt that you saw me unfit to confide in."

Zelda looked down, ashamed of herself. "You aren't unfit, Father," she said. "It's just…. You have never had visions. You would not understand."

"I understand that you are troubled," King Daphnese said. "I understand that none have heard you laugh in so long it brings sadness to the entire castle. And you are my dearest child, Zelda. I may be a boring old dud, but I love you and will help you as best I can."

Zelda couldn't help but let a little smile slip. Her father laughed, and said, "Now there is the Zelda I know."

"Very well," Zelda sighed, her spirits lifting. "I will tell you what I've seen." She told him everything about the nightmares that plagued her life. The King sat and listened to every word, and to everything his daughter could think of that could explain the dream. When she finished, he got up, came round to her, and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"This is indeed a very troubling dream," King Daphnese said, "Sadly, I can neither decipher it or tell you if it is true. But I will say this: many times a dream is just a dream. And for all our sakes, I hope this is just a dream. When did it begin?"

"Around the time grandmother died," Zelda answered.

The King smiled. "Then maybe it is an ordinary dream. Your grief and sorrow at losing your grandmother so young must have manifested itself in your mind. And perhaps it is also being prompted by your upcoming birthday?"

Maybe he was right. Zelda had been so confused and frightened that she had nearly forgotten her sixteenth birthday was next week. Her father had been planning the tournament and ball from the week after her fifteenth birthday.

"You will finally be of age to be officially named heir," her father said, "And to begin looking for a suitable husband. Maybe one of the knights and warriors from the tournament will catch your eye?"

"Father!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Then it is settled," he said jollily. "Chase all thoughts of this nightmare form you mind and let the world see your shining, happy face once more." and with that, he bowed and left to attend more pressing businesses of state.

Yet, as Zelda allowed a servant to come and take the plate away, she could not shake the nagging feeling in her mind.

"Miss," the girl taking her plate said, "Forgive me for having eavesdropped, but perhaps my grandmother could help you?"

"Who is your grandmother?" Zelda asked the girl.

"Well… this may sound quite silly, but she used to be the sage of the Wind Temple…. She has recently retired and given her post to my young cousin. She was known to have the gift of deciphering dreams."

Zelda thought, then said, "Take me to her."

**_Transition_**

Only an hour after the serving girl told the princess about the former sage, Zelda and the girl, who turned out to be a member of the Kokiri Tribe in the Ancient Forest, rode north to the Wind Temple. Of the original eight, only a few remained that were in use. The Temples had been set up long ago, during the age in which the Hero of Time lived. The Temple sages would play instruments and pray to the gods, asking them to bring peace to Hyrule and keep power within the fabled Master Sword. It was believed that if the sword lost it's divine power, evil would be unleashed on the land. Zelda had heard that it was her own family that protected the sword, but she had never seen it, nor knew of anyone who had.

A few hours after they had set out, they finally came to the valley between the Wind Temple, and Windfall Mountain. Between the two peaks, a large city rested, surrounded by outlying farms and cottages. It was in the cottage they were now beginning to approach that the servant's old grandmother lived.

"Tell me," Zelda asked the girl, "Why would your grandmother pass the duty of sage to your cousin and not to you? You are just as close in blood."

"Yes," the girl said, "But I cannot play the fiddle."

"What does that matter?"

"Wind Temple sages must be able to play the fiddle to the brothers Zephos and Cyclonus," the girl explained. "I cannot play any instrument. So I was sent to serve in the castle, and my cousin, Fado, apprenticed to our grandmother. Now he serves as sage." They dismounted from their horses, and the girl knocked on the wooden door. On the door was painted what resembled a green fiddle.

"Grandmother?" the girl called, "It's me, Valla." They heard small and slow footsteps come from inside, and the door creaked open, revealing a tiny old woman in green.

"Oh my," the old woman said, seeing Zelda behind her and also seeing the royal herald on Zeda's dress, "Forgive me, Lady, I did not know you would be coming."

"Forgive this intrusion," Zelda said, stepping inside, "But I have need of your skills." The old woman ushered her granddaughter in after the impatient princess, and sat down. Zelda then proceeded to tell the old Kokiri about her dream, not a detail was left out.

When Zelda finished, the retired sage scratched her chin, then got off her low stool and hobbled off, "My my, this is puzzling. I must consult Nayaru herself! And you as well, my dear," the woman said. "Follow me, I have just the things," Zeld got up and followed the woman to a back room, and as the withered old hand lit a candle, Zelda's eyes beheld a round table, and in the center a bowl. All around them were flasks and bottles of herbs and seeds and Chu Chu jelly.

"Now, m'lady, sit here," the woman said, "And after I mix a few things, we will speak to the goddess."

"Thank you, but," Zelda replied, "I thought you served the Wind god brothers."

"Child," the woman said, "If you will recall, Nayaru made both the waters and the skies. The Wind gods serve her. Therefore I served her, and still do in this old age." The old woman brought down many herb bags and bottles, poured them into a bowl, then ground them up and put the mush in a bottle of green liquid. "This is Magic Potion; boosts magic power in whoever drinks it. These herbs will open our minds and hearts to Nayaru's will and her guidance." the woman set a cup of the mix in front of Zelda, and said, "Drink, m'lady. It may not taste good, but it's still quite healthy."

Zelda warily picked up the cup, held her nose, and downed the concoction. The former sage sat in the chair across from the princess, slowly drank her mix, and then took Zelda's hand.

"Now we must concentrate," the woman said. "And pray…" both closed their eyes, and the old woman began mumbling a rhythmic chant. Zelda felt her body growing lighter and lighter, and then she heard the old crone speak, "Oh great Nayaru, creator of water and air, wisest of all gods! Hear us, Oh Nayaru." then she whispered, "Open your eyes, m'lady."

Zelda raised her eyelids and gasped. They were in the clouds themselves! "Where-? How-?"

"The potion has freed our astral forms, but for a short time only," the woman said. "Hurry, while the goddess is listening."

Zelda looked around the clouds, and said, "Great Goddess Nayaru, I have had a dream of a boy in green and monster called Ganon."

Suddenly, a loud, yet soothing, voice surrounded them as the clouds grew a little darker, and sparked with light. "I know of your dream, my child."

"Then what does it mean?" Zelda asked. "What is Ganon? Who is the boy in green?"

"Listen, my dear," Nayaru said, "There is a great darkness that is coming. Evil has been unleashed once more. This world will soon be engulfed in a world of Twilight."

"But what does that-?"

"Listen!" commanded the goddess, "For your world is dying, and you do not yet know it! There is one who can stop this end, if he is brave. If he will try. He shall appear in seven days time. He will be clad in green, and be one with animals. If he can reject the darkness in him… then he can save your kingdom."

Then, without warning, Zelda felt herself being dropped, and in a blink, she was slammed down back into her body, in the old hut.

"Oh dear," the old crone said. "This is indeed terrible."

Suddenly there was a great commotion outside, and a scream from the girl Zelda had followed here.

"Grandmother!" cried the girl. She rushed inside, and fell on her knees, clutching her grandmother. "He's dead! He's dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked the servant.

"Fado!" she screamed. "Fado is dead! The Wind Temple has been taken over by monsters!"

As the girl cried, the old woman said solemnly, "Then what the goddess has foretold has begun… The Wind Temple has fallen to the Twilight Realm."

**_Authoress' Note:_**  
Please review!


	2. Darkness Spreads

**Authoress' Note:**  
Okay, here's the next chapter. Please people, send in those reviews! I need your encouragement and opinions. 

**Chapter Two: Darkness Spreads**

Zelda and Valla rode with the Wind Temple messenger as fast as they could. The King needed to know of the dire circumstances immediately. But the sun had already set on them.

"What if we are waylaid, Princess?" Valla asked nervously.

"Then we shall have to fight any Re-Deads, Poes, or Stalfos that stand against us."

"Majesty! Look out!" cried the messenger. Zelda reined her horse just as a Stalfos popped form the ground, swinging it's mace. Zelda reached behind and drew the short sword she'd packed in just such a case. She swung, hit the Stalfos, then ducked as it swung at her. Then the princess gave her horse a command, and the nimble mare leaped over the monster. While it was confused, Zelda hit it several more times, until it's head came loose and flew into the air. With one hard swing, she cleaved the skull in two.

"Follow me! Hurry!" she ordered the servant and messenger. As they rode on they were nearly over come by a Re-Dead and another Stalfos, but Zelda managed to fend them off as well. Finally, they saw the castle in the distance. As Zelda peered ahead, she saw another company on horse back coming form the south. Immediately her heart sank, for she knew it meant something had happened to the sage form the Earth Temple. This distressed Zelda greatly because she had actually known Laruto, and the Zora had had another baby just last month.

The Guards recognized her even form the distance. The captain, Gonlo, called for the bridge to be lowered again.

"Highness," Gonlo said, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Not now," she said to the overly devoted captain of the guard. "I must see my father, now," she ran past him, the northern messenger following close, and hurried to the throne room. They entered before the page boys could announce the fanfare that protocol ordered be done for a princess. Inside, two Zoras kneeled before King Daphnese. They hadn't even begun their sad tale.

"Zelda!" the king exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"In the north," she answered. "We bring terrible tidings, father."

"Fado the Wind Sage is dead," the boy behind her said. "I was helping him attend to the evening prayer, when the main sanctuary turned ash gray, and the ground rumbled beneath our feet. He ordered me to leave the temple at once through the wind warp. Before I vanished, I saw the floor crack open, and a giant worm came up, and ATE him!" the boy erupted in tears, and Zelda put a comforting hand on his tiny shoulders.

"Much the same happened to madam Laruto." said one of the Zoras. "Highness, she was also praying to the gods when she and her eldest daughter, her apprentice, were suddenly surrounded in the same ash gray colors. Then, as the child escaped, she saw many Poes merge together, and her mother was strangled by the giant phantom the Poes became."

"This is indeed very troubling," the King said, sitting down again in his throne. But then more messengers came. More Zoras informed the King that their watery lands were being overtaken by the ash gray fogs that had invaded the Temples, and many Kokiri came with tidings that the same was happening to their forest.

"Is the Deku Tree safe?" the King asked.

"Yes, Sire," said a Kokiri. "But he is using all his powers to drive off the darkness."

"And Jabu-Jabu?" the king asked the Zoras.

"He fled to deeper waters, and is more than likely attempting the same thing." they replied.

"But what of our people, M'Lord?" asked another Kokiri.

"And ours?" said a Zora.

The king bowed his head. He uttered a prayer, and grasped the Triforce of Wisdom, which hung around his neck. Then, as it glowed bright yellow in his hands, he said, "Tell the Kokiri to split off. Some shall go to Windfall Mountain and take refuge there. Tell others to come here, to the castle, and we shall watch over them. Send a messenger to inquire of the Goron King to allow the Zora's to take refuge in their lands, under the great Valoo's protection. But I have no doubts that your people will be welcomed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." they all replied. As the larger group of messengers left, another came running in. It was a young soldier from the northern border post of Hyrule.

"Sire!" the young man exclaimed, running in and falling to kneel before his monarch, "It's terrible! A great darkness has spread!"

"I know this, soldier," said the king.

"But sire, it not only plagues Hyrule," he said, panting from his hard running. "It has creeped into the Toaru Lands."

"The Toaru?" Zelda whispered. They were an even more mysterious bunch of beings than the Kokiri. For though the Kokiri had fairies as guides in the wilderness, the Toaru didn't need them.

"How do you know this?" asked the King.

"I told him," said a man who was just entering. He seemed like any person, except that his clothes seemed like bits of leather and cloth slapped and tied together to look decent.

"And who are you?" asked the King.

"I am but a simple village mayor," said the man. "I and one of our promising young men were discussing coming to your upcoming tournament, Sire, when suddenly our village was attacked by a great beast riding a bore. It injured my daughter, and kidnapped a young boy from our village. The young man I had been speaking with immediately volunteered to find the child. I gave him permission, and set out immediately to seek your aid, Your Majesty. But, seeing that he has not arrived, I fear the young man may have fallen to an ill end."

"Thank you for informing me of this," the King said. "I am sorry that matters just as terrible are happening here in Hyrule. I want the remaining sages to be called here as soon as possible, for safety and to pray to the gods. "

"I suppose it goes without saying that your great tourney is cancelled, then?" asked the village mayor dourly. This made many of the attending royal advisors and knights grumble, for the knights had wanted to vie for Zelda's hand, and the advisors had spent nearly a year planning for the event, and now it all seemed for nothing.

"Father," Zelda interrupted, caring not for tourneys or other frivolities, "When I was gone, I spoke to the woman who was Sage before Fado- may his soul be avenged. The woman warned me of this evil, and I learned that there is a way for it to be stopped."

"Is this true?" her father asked.

"Yes," Zelda said, "He must-"

"Then the tournament shall continue," her father announced, not letting her finish. "The man who wins shall go in search of the ones making this dark plague, and vanquish them. Let it be announced to any who have the courage to try. Until then," he said, getting off his throne and approaching the mayor from Toaru. "Please, stay here in the castle tonight. And pray to the great goddesses that your young friend is safe."

"But father," Zelda called to them as they left the throne room. "Father!" sit was no use. When her father had made a decision or decree, it could not be stalled or stopped.

The servant Valla came in, timidly. "Highness?" she asked.

"Valla," Zelda said, "I thank you for taking me to see your grandmother. Even if my father won't listen to me, I know who we must look for to save our land." then she also left.

**_Transition_**

For many days afterward, reports came in from all over Hyrule of portals and vortexes from a dark world opening up and spreading the dark creeping mist all over the land. Everything it touched was drained of it's colors, and it was rumored that all people caught in the darkness became either monsters or animals. And the real monsters that emerged, those were horrifying. Black creatures that struck fear in all who were unfortunate enough to come across them.

Meanwhile, men of all ages came to the castle, seeking the honor of being Hyrule's champion. Many came to honestly fight for their land, and others came with hopes of riches, and still many others who thought the title would come with Zelda's hand in marriage. And as all the men gathered, others in the land said it was useless to have such a contest. These people believed that the Hero of Time would come back again and save the land as before, but they were ignored as dreamers and fools. And any time Zelda came out of her rooms at the castle, she would be seen not in her usual bright dresses of pink and lavender and cream, but cloaked and her head bowed as if in mourning.

She was in mourning. Every day brought more terrible news and every night brought the same nightmare she'd had for years, only now it was intensified, and new parts were added to it. Now, whenever the thing called Ganon laughed, the boy she held in her arms would disappear, and before her would be a ravenous wolf, reading itself to attack her. And more than once she would see an imp creature laughing as it rode astride the wolf's back.

Finally, a week passed, and her birthday came. The same day as the altered tournament. Zelda had refused to attend, but her father had looked so distressed when he nearly begged her to come.

"My dear, your sorrow and despair has spread to the people," he told her. "They look to you, their future Queen, for courage and hope."

"When this evil is so obviously a curse?" she asked him. "A curse that I am to be blamed for?"

"That's nonsense!" he exclaimed. "Who would tell you such a thing?"

"It's true!" she cried. "Because I caused Mother's death! Because I am named Zelda! Because I have had only one dream and it foretells our doom!"

"Dear, that is why so many men have come," he said, taking hold of her shoulders. "They want to defend their homes, our kingdom- you!"

"They only want the crown!" she shouted. Her father did not shout or argue. He simply drew her close and hugged her.

"That may be," he said softly, "But they must earn it. Someone will save us," he said to her. "Perhaps… perhaps the Hero of Time will actually come and save us."

This made her laugh a little. If only such could happen. But her hopes were on the person Nayaru had said would come. _'He will be clad in green, and be one with animals…'_

"Perhaps," Zelda said at last.

"Then come and watch," her father asked again. "Maybe we will both see him, hidden in the contestants."

She grudgingly dressed in her old favorite gown and did as her father asked. She sat beside his seat in the royal box, and watched as the contestants lined up in their horses. Some were knights in armor, some were guardsmen (one was actually the Captain Gonlo, who'd secretly loved Zelda since she had turned thirteen), some the sons of noblemen and a few were farmers, wearing leaf mail and tough homade leather armor. The only one not in the tourney was the mayor from the Toaru village. He was standing with the spectators, since he had no desire to compete now that his friend was gone.

"The rules are as follows," announced the King, "First, in Jousting, you must unseat your opponent, then battle him till he surrenders, unless he is killed or to injured to battle. Then, in the duel, the first to cry mercy shall lose. Now, are all the contestants present?" he asked.

"Look!" cried someone from the crowd. Coming from the main gate into the courtyard, upon a brown stallion, was a young man.

"Link!" cried the Toaru mayor. He rushed out of the crowd and went right to the rider and horse. "Thank the gods! I was worried, boy."

"I didn't come alone, sir," said the young man. At that, a small child leaped off and ran to the mayor, crying, "Father!"

"Colin!" cried the mayor, picking up his son and crying with joy, "Oh, Colin, my son! I feared the worst."

"Link saved me, father," the boy said, "He rescued me from the monster! Him and Epona."

"Now, sir," the man called Link said, "I have another promise to keep." he rode right up to the royal box, and said to the king, "Your Highness, I wish to enter your tournament."

"Wait, Link-" the mayor tried to warn him.

"You said it was your dream that one of our people should prove his courage and compete, sir," Link said. "I will make that dream a reality. King Hyrule," he said, turning back to the king, "I wish to enter your tournament. If it isn't too late."

"Of course not," the king said joyfully, "Especially for a young man so brave as to fight a beast to rescue a child. You are welcome to compete!"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Link said. Then, he looked to the King's right, and gasped as he looked at Zelda. Everyone there saw his reaction to the great beauty of the princess, and all knew that he had obviously fallen in love with her. A lot nodded, for they thought the brave boy would make a good match for their wise princess, but a good many young ladies had their hearts broken immediately, because the young man was extremely handsome. And these people's suspicions were fueled further, seeing their princess's face, for she seemed to have had a similar reaction the handsome Toaru called Link.

But the truth was that Zelda was not mesmerized by how handsome he was. It was the fact that he was the boy from her dream that shocked away speech. There was no mistake, and the resemblance was not a coincidence; this was the same boy! And he was dressed in a green tunic and hat- which meant that he had to be the one Nayaru had spoken of. This was the boy who would save Hyrule!


End file.
